


Found

by sensitive_pigeon



Series: The Wild Way Home [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Monster!Nicole, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_pigeon/pseuds/sensitive_pigeon
Summary: Nicole Haught may be a part-time monster, but that won’t stop her from giving Waverly the best Christmas ever. However, Waverly has her own plan in mind.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> hey sup here's a soft little one shot for y'all that takes place 11 months after the events of Get Lost. 
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, you can certainly read along, but some things will be rather confusing. Really, all you have to know is that they both went through a traumatic adventure eleven months prior to this one shot and Nicole can turn into a monster. that's a thing, yeah!
> 
> BIG shout out to Msfire, my beta, and friends who read and gave me feedback. I really appreciate it!
> 
> anyway i hope y'all enjoy this one was really fun to write and hopefully will be fun to read!
> 
> [ @Sensitivepigeon ](https://twitter.com/sensitivepigeon)  
> [Sensitive-pigeon.tumblr.com ](http://sensitive-pigeon.tumblr.com/)

Winter rested, fat and well-fed, out on the fields of the [Redacted] National Park of Southern Colorado. Snow curled up beneath the trees to rest as more fell from the sky. The Forest breathed frost and buzzed with the song of winter birds welcoming the dawning sun. Light began to pour through the small window of a small cabin, illuminating a bundle of blankets.

Inside, Nicole Haught yawned, stretched, and pulled Waverly Earp closer by the waist in her sleep. They lay beneath half a dozen blankets, cuddled up close in winter pajamas, clutching at each other to keep in the heat. Nicole had promised they’d solve the heating issue in the cabin, but it was easier said than done.

Waverly stirred to consciousness first, moments before the alarm began to shriek.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP --_

_BANG._

Shattered pieces of the alarm fell to the floor and a nightmarish hand retreated beneath the blankets, where it turned human again and returned to Waverly’s waist.

“Nicole,” Waverly grumbled, shifting, trying to wake up. “Nicole, did you just…”

“Ugh.” Nicole yawned loudly, half waking. “Did I…?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.” Nicole flopped over and sat up out of the blankets. “Oh, shit,” Nicole muttered dismally, “Not again. Wave, I’m s--”

“Shh.” Waverly sat up beside her and stopped her with a delicate kiss. “It’s Christmas. No sorries allowed. It’s all right, Nicole.” She hugged Nicole close. “It’s cold,” she pouted.

Nicole wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently, heart creaking with joy as she kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I’ll warm up the house and make you breakfast. You stay.”

Nicole kissed her nose before Waverly could argue and stole her slippers so she couldn’t follow. She crept into the living room and began to stack wood into the fireplace before clicking on the radio. Soft holiday music filled the space as Nicole worked the fire higher and higher. Once warmth crackled through the air, Nicole moved to the kitchen to start in on breakfast for the both of them.

A heap of waffles, a pan full of eggs, a few scoops of fresh fruits and two cups of tea later, Nicole served breakfast in bed.

“You shouldn’t have,” Waverly cooed, accepting her plate. “Nicole, this is _amazing_.”

“All I want for Christmas is you,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s nose and setting her own overfilled plate on the nightstand. “Now scoot over.”

Waverly wriggled, giggling, “You’re cold!” as Nicole settled in beside her. Nicole growled playfully, running her cold fingers up and down Waverly’s ribs as she laughed and demanded Nicole _stop, seriously,_ while hoping Nicole never, ever stopped.

Winter had been difficult. Nicole’s troubles with controlling her shift had intensified and her depressive states became deeper, but today--

Today was _Christmas_. The holiday spirit had possessed Nicole all month long. Today, finally, all her hard work would pay off. They had decorated the house together, put up the tree, done all of the shopping (including important cookie ingredients), and now it was Christmas, the day Nicole had promised to make perfect.

(Meanwhile, Waverly had a trick up her own sleeve, just waiting for the perfect moment.)

Waverly crawled into Nicole’s lap to eat her breakfast, humming with delight as the fresh flavors hit her tongue. Nicole wrapped around her, protective, resting her head on Waverly’s shoulder and closing her eyes to soak in the moment. Just them. Together. A whole year and some since Nicole had gotten lost, and now she had Waverly, her home, in her lap.

Nicole took up her plate and ate alongside her, trading cheeky jokes before falling into a deep, companionable silence.

After, Waverly tried to stand on the cold wood floor before falling back into bed with a yelp. Nicole laughed boisterously before heaving Waverly into her arms, carrying her into the living room to relax by the fire, but Waverly tugged her arm.

“There. My slippers.” Waverly pointed and Nicole obediently set her down right on top of them. Waverly pulled on Nicole’s hand, leading her into a doorway, but they were interrupted as Nicole doubled over.

Nicole groaned, pressing a hand to her face as a shift rattled up her spine. She curled into herself and fought it back down, but some things remained. She looked up at Waverly, miserable, her horns scraping against the wall behind her. Her stomach turned with the thoughts that Christmas might be ruined, she might have just ruined Waverly’s Perfect Christmas.

Waverly thought otherwise.

“One second,” Waverly said, before rushing a drawer. She pulled out tinsel and came back to Nicole’s side, heaping it onto her horns with a broad, reassuring smile. _Christmas isn’t ruined_ , the gesture said, _we can still have fun and enjoy ourselves_. “There.”

Nicole’s face cracked into a watery smile. “There?”

Waverly kissed her gently with a nod and a final, _“There.”_

Nicole took Waverly by the waist. They spun close, grinning, and Waverly paused to point up at what Nicole’s horns had caught.

The mistletoe.

Nicole looked back down, brown eyes swimming with affection, and kissed Waverly with all the love in her soul. Waverly kissed back, soft and warm and everything Nicole had ever dreamed of, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck and holding her close against her despite the world. The curse slipped away to nothing.

They parted, sighing. Waverly drew her fingers through Nicole’s hair and came away with tinsel, giggling as she left a few strands behind.

“You know what?” Waverly said, eyes lighting up with an idea.

Nicole tilted her head, listening.

“We should make _snow angels!”_ Waverly clapped with glee, feeling a little bit silly and childish.

But Nicole _loved_ silly and childish.

“Lead the way,” Nicole said, grinning.

Waverly dressed in her heavy snow clothes before she tugged on Nicole’s hand, leading her out into the cold. Nicole dropped from the porch but Waverly caught her by her collar, tugging her back into a soft kiss in their reversed positions.

“Mm.” Waverly parted and booped Nicole’s nose. “Now watch.”

Waverly leaped from the porch and threw herself onto the soft blanketing snow, writhing until a snow angel came into existence. It was tiny and messy and a whole heap of fun.

“How’s that?” Waverly asked, hopping to her feet beside Nicole.

Nicole made a show of considering, before she shifted and crashed down beside Waverly’s, making a much, much larger imprint in the snow. By the time she was done, snow had been heaved into massive banks, revealing a monstrous snow angel beside Waverly’s tiny one.

The curse slid into Nicole’s mind, whispering dark thoughts, but the sound of Waverly’s laughter -- bright and crystal in the winter air -- scattered it to nothing. Love burned through the bond and made her heart _sing_.

“Nicole!” Waverly called, jumping up and down. “Take me on a run?”

Nicole huffed and stretched, lazy in the wonderful snow, tempted to lay there forever and bask in the cold.

“Pretty please?” Waverly said, pressing her hands together.

Nicole made a show of lifting herself to her feet with a heavy sigh. She stretched, long and rolling, like a cat, before trotting over to Waverly with a self satisfied look.

“You love the winter like this, don’t you?” Waverly asked, hands curling into Nicole’s fur to stroke and pet.

Nicole nodded. She and the curse were in one opinion: Winter was best. Napping in the spring sunlight…close second.

“Does this mean you’ll take me on a run?” Waverly asked, batting her eyelashes. Her motives weren’t all for her own sake. The more Nicole began to see her curse as a part of her, rather than something terribly evil she had to constantly fight, the happier she would be.

Nicole lowered her head, turning slightly so Waverly could grab a horn and swing up to her back. Waverly let out a small cheer and clapped her hands together before she held tight.

Nicole hesitated, suddenly unsure, a low sound in her throat. The curse began to nibble away at her mind, questioning her control.

Waverly leaned down, feeling Nicole’s internal struggle. She gently scratched behind Nicole’s ear, whispering, “I’ve got you. You can let go, Nicole. I’ve got you and I won’t let you get lost. I promise.”

Nicole’s head turned as soulful eyes inspected Waverly, before a decision cemented in her heart. It was Christmas. It was time to have _fun._

Nicole burst into a sprint, making no sound as she made her way through the forest. Slowly, inch by inch, she let go of her self control and let Waverly’s love guide her forward as the desires of the curse slid over her. It desired freedom.

And so Nicole ran, completely free.

Waverly laughed, the wings of happiness lifting in her heart as she felt Nicole’s brilliant joy burn across the bond. She let it radiate, let it set her aflame, lowering herself to Nicole’s back as they raced deeper and deeper into the woods. _More speed!_

Nicole heard the call and ran faster, the wind now whipping through Waverly’s hair and stealing her laughter.

“The lake!” Waverly called and Nicole responded, twisting into a turn before speeding off down the hill to the lake. “Wait! Will the ice -- “

Nicole threw herself onto the ice and spun out, collapsing to her stomach as she gripped at the terribly slippery surface with her nightmarish claws. The ice held and so did Waverly, clutching tight as Nicole fumbled for footing. Waverly threw back her head and cackled.

Nicole let out a sad little huff as their speed tapered to nothing, leaving Nicole in a slow, slow spin out onto the ice.

Waverly gave Nicole a conciliatory pat on the back. “Come on, Nicole. Let’s go home.”

Another huff.

“Nicole.”

Huff.

“I’ll bake cookies.”

Nicole lifted off at once, scrabbling over the ice until they were onto the shore and off in a flash. Waverly giggled once more, holding on for dear life as Nicole hit maximum speed for need of a Christmas cookie.

It wasn’t long before they were back to the porch. Waverly slid from Nicole’s back, a beaming grin on her face, and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s head. “Thank you, Nicole, that was wonderful.”

Nicole smiled back, wide and terrifying, and a flash of happiness radiated across their bond.

Waverly shivered in the cold. Nicole took her in her arms at once, holding her tight, trying to warm her against the chill. Waverly squeaked, a little squished in a mountain of fur, but relaxed to Nicole’s soft, rumbling purr and enduring warmth.

Nicole took her back to the porch where she shifted back, quickly getting them both inside, out of their wet clothes, into new ones, and under blankets by the fireplace to defrost.

Waverly settled back into Nicole’s lap, curled up close and clutching Nicole’s pajamas, almost lulled to sleep by the soft sound of crackling wood. Warmth crawled into her heart to stay. Nat King Cole sang on about Christmas on the radio as Waverly lost herself in thoughts of wonder.

Her childhood, hidden in the shadow of an alcoholic and a cruel sister. Never celebrating Christmas, not for her. Christmas was a cold room and whatever Wynonna could spare and the maddening whispers in her ears: _you are not enough, you will never be enough…_

Some relief in being adopted by Gus and Curtis. Enough relief for a Christmas spent with love and turkey and the whisper had dulled with time to the back of her mind, only strong enough in the night when she would cry out with memory.

Then, him.

Him. Mediocre holidays filled with stressful shopping for his needs, never receiving more than a kiss and a chocolate back. Then the black memory of betrayal, of the whispers getting stronger, stronger…

But her.

_Nicole._

Nicole, her light in the dark. Nicole, who would growl in the night to challenge the monsters in Waverly’s nightmares. Nicole, who left her mug in the wrong place and mixed up their laundry and was beautiful imperfection. Nicole who held her when things were too much, who was vulnerable enough to break in her arms, and let Waverly help put her back together. Nicole, who stood by her side and let her be herself in beautiful bloom. The whispers, gone. Replaced by the thundering of her heart: _I am Waverly Earp, and I am enough._

Because of her.

And them, together. As equals, as partners, fighting against the dark.

Now and forever.

Forever. Yes. _Forever._

And Waverly understood that even now, the whispers in Nicole’s head were strong. Powerful. They needed a gesture that would blaze them back into the shadows, if only for a little while. Be something that Nicole could hold onto when the next winter struck her heart.

Now. She would do it now, and she would not wait another instant.

“Cookies,” Nicole mumbled into Waverly’s shoulder, granting her the perfect excuse.

“Mm.” Waverly stretched and sighed, wonderfully comfortable. “Go preheat the oven,” she murmured, briefly carding her fingers through Nicole’s hair. Nicole nodded and stood, replacing herself with a few pillows for Waverly to lay on, before vanishing into the kitchen.

Now was the perfect time.

Waverly was up in a flash and under the tree they’d decorated together. Small box, small box -- there! Tiniest box, hidden away for Nicole to find, only for Waverly to change her mind. It must be _now._

“I thought we were waiting to open the--” Nicole fell silent as Waverly turned and dropped to one knee before her. “Wave…what are you…”

“First, go turn off the oven,” Waverly said quickly.

Nicole was gone and back again in a flash before she found herself standing before Waverly, waiting.

“Open it,” Waverly commanded.

Nicole nodded and took the tiny box. She undid the ribbon and carefully peeled back the paper, revealing the ring box beneath. With one look at Waverly, she opened it.

There, the perfect ring, wonderfully engraved with leaves, an emerald laying inlaid on the band. Words on the inside: Love conquers all.

Tears built in Nicole’s eyes.

“Wave...” she said gently, her head shaking ever so slightly in amazement. Her? Even with...

“Marry me, Nicole Haught,” Waverly said firmly from her position on one knee. She spoke the truth from her heart plainly and with conviction. “I _love_ you. _Only_ you. I want you to be my hiking partner for life. You’re kind and loyal and brilliant and no one has a better heart than you do, my love. I want you by my side forever.” She took a breath. “Marry me, Nicole.”

“Waverly, the curse--”

“Marry me, Nicole,” Waverly insisted. “I want you to be my wife. Just you. Curse and all.”

Nicole broke, tears falling down her face, nodding furiously. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Waverly.” She took Waverly in her arms at once, kissing her with adoration and care and everything she felt for Waverly, all of the truth and love and affection inside her heart. “I love you,” she breathed against Waverly’s lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“Say it again,” Waverly whispered, tilting her head back. “Say you’ll marry me. Again.”

“I love you, I’ll marry you,” Nicole breathed against the skin of her throat.

Waverly could hear it. She could hear the deep resonant brilliance in Nicole’s voice, the strength of her conviction, the light. She could see it, she could feel it. She needed more of it. She needed Nicole.

Their next kiss grew deeper, more intense, and hands began to wander.

Nicole gently lowered Waverly to the blankets, taking her time, stripping Waverly with delicate care, before lavishing bare flesh with her full attention. She made love to Waverly soft and slow beneath the firelight, drawing shout after shout from Waverly’s lungs. Hands clutched in blankets and teeth against skin and fingers slipping between her thighs and Waverly thought that there wasn’t any challenging the fact that this Christmas was the best she’d had in her life so far.

Then it occurred to her that she’d have many, many more with Nicole, and that hit her as just fine indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been really depressed lately and honestly, im not even sure im going to keep writing


End file.
